Mortal Distractions
by WooFooGirl
Summary: Yin & Yang meet a new friend, who's gonna help them a lot, while another girl is working for the devil and they're planning something very bad for one of them! R&R, second story
1. Stupid Fight

**Heey guys..! ****8D I'm here with this new fic ****J**

**On this one, two new characters (one mine & one of my friend) are going to be here ****J**** so I hope you like this! ****J**

**Sorry if I have mistakes :S! **

**Thank you for reading & reviewing my first story! :D Let's see what will happen with this one!**

**Chapter 1: Stupid Fight**

Was the morning, very early, Yin & Yang were sleeping very well, like they both were dreaming… Yin was dreaming about she was dressed up like a Superhero, [very similar to the episode "Wonder Tweens Go" ] It's like the world was in danger in her dream, and she was trying to calm them all down…

-Don't be afraid! Me! Yincredible…will save all of you of your fears & threats!! – Yin said, as the peoeple started to acclaim her…"Yincredible! Yincredible! Yincredible!" they were saying..

And a threat was really coming, Yang was dreaming too xD and he was dressed up like a Supervillian! He was trying to scare all the people…but first he had to think about a plan… how could he defeat Yincredible?

-Uhhmm… How should I do that? What is she doing now? – This "villian" said… he could see anything that was happening in town with a special crystal ball (xD) after take a look at it he said…

- Uhh? :O That's very easy!! I'm going to send this stupid girl directly to her doom! Muaaahahahahaa!! Mee! Viyang!! – he laughed wickedly & very loud [Oh come on, I couldn't think in a better name! sorry! xD]

Yincredible was walking down the street, very quiet… she thought everything was okay so far but suddenly… Viyang appeared! :O

-Viyang! :O What the hell are you doing here? =/ - Yincredible said, she was very angry

- what do you think? I'm doing what you're seeing! Finally, meh! The best villian eva is going to destroy all this crappy city! Muahahahahaa! – Viyang laughed again…

- Oh really? Haha! xD please don't make me laugh, don't you even dream about it..! it will never happen! – Yin yelled at him very angry & ready to fight.. so they started to fight.

_Meanwhile…_

On the real world, Yin & Yang were sleeping very quietly yet :P Two clouds were floating upon their heads showing those two dreams xD but then.. Master Yo came to the room…

-Come on children! WAKE UP! It's getting late! – Master Yo yelled at his students waiting for a quit answer but… :P

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ – Yin & Yang were too sleepy to answer xD Master Yo wasn't going to give up :P

-grrrrr.. I said…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEE UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!! – and with this VERY BIG scream, the dojo started to shake xD and Yin & Yang woke up very fast!

- WH…WHAT THE FU…? – Yin & Yang said at the same time, they were very confused & angry…

- Heeey! It's 13:30!!! You need to GET UP!! – master Yo said angry

- Ohhhh come oooon! Why now!? I was having a fantastic dreaaam! *w* - Yang said

- Me too! I wanna get back to my dream!! – Yin yelled

- Haha! The night was made to sleep! GET UP! The work is first..! – Master Yo ordered

- Ohh damn it..! - Yin & Yang said… aaangry !

_Later…_

Yin was finishing her homework, the one Master Yo ordered to do, while Yang was watching the TV XD!

-Yang.. aren't you gonna make your homework or…? – Yin was wondering

-Homework? Pfffffff… I don't want to – Yang said, he didn't care about that, not even a little

-But Yang! Ma… - Yin was going to say something but Yang interrupted her…

-Shh shhhh… I don't care about Master Yo and his orders! – He said very sure O.O

- so you don't? Ohh I see… let me see your homework kids – Master Yo was right behind them…

- Here's mine Master Yo J - Yin said, giving the homework to him…

- and yours Yang? – Master Yo wondered… but Yang didn't hear him, he was still watching the TV

- YAANG?? – Master Yo said angrier…

- Oh! Master Yo ^^" uhmmm.. I… My… Ho.. – Yang didn't really know what to say, he didn't do anything!!

- He didn't want to do that..! I warned him but he didn't listen to me! – Yin said.. or yelled..

- YIN! – Yang yelled angry, his sister betrayed him (-.-)

- Yang!! I'm sick and tired of your actittud..! You never do anything I ask! And you don't care about anything!! If you're still being like that.. you will never be a WooFoo Warrior! – Master Yo said very angry!

- but.. I.. – Yang tried to explain, but it was useless

- NO BUTS!! Go to your room! NOW! – Master Yo yelled at him, he was very tired…

- AWESOME! ¬¬ - and he left… he had nothing to say and that annoyed him !

_In His Room…_

Yang was very bored on his bed, playing with a little ball.. when Yin suddenly came in…

-What are you doing? – Yin asked…

- do you care? – Yang answered and very badly :S

-ohh come on! Don't be angry! I warned you about that! – Yin tried to explain…

- Oh suure! But you told everything to Master Yo! You know I never listen to you Yin!! And that's not new! Grrrr… gossip girl ¬¬ - Yang whispered…

- What did you say? =/ - Yin asked angry…

- Nothing sis, nothing ^^ … ¬¬ - Yang answered lying xD

But suddenly, they started to hear weard noises & screams of the people that were outside :S!

-What's that? – Yin asked confused…

- I think there're problems outside :/ - Yang said…

- that's a chance to go out :D – Yin said, trying to cheer Yang up

- Yeeeeaah!! Let's go..! Chee-woo-waa! – Yang made his war scream and went outside with his sister...

_Outside…_

They were outside to see what was going on there, but they didn't see any person around :O! where is everyone? :O

-What the hell did happen here? :O – Yin asked very surprised… but they suddenly heared a roar… and when they turned around, they saw Zarnot driving a biiig robot! :O

-Finally!! Yin & Yang are going to be TOTALLY DESTROYED!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M GOING TO MAKE REVENGE ON YANG!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAA!! – Zarnot scramed xD

- Uhhh..Zarnot… we're still here! – Yin said angry

- Ohh! There you are… are you two ready for your destruction? D – Zarnot said, very happy

- Are you ready for a big kick in your a… - Yang tried to say it but Zarnot grabbed him and threw him against the wall, making him fall, and then he did the same with Yin, who fell besides Yang xD]

- We should think about a plan first - Yang said…

- reeeally? ¬¬ - Yin said sarcastically…

Zarnot started to destroy everything, making his evil laugh, but suddenly Yang had an idea xP (really xD) Yang touched him and Zarnot turned around but Yang wasn't there anymore xD then he touched him again, Zarnot turned around again but Yang was gone AGAIN! Haha xD and he did the same like two times more but suddenly Zarnot catched him and threw him so far away xD til he fell in a fair in the middle of the town XD

-Heeeey!! Don't hit my brother!!! The only who can do that it's meeeh!!! YINCINERATE!!! – Yin yelled at him veery angry making her power but it was useless, Zarnot grabbed her as well and threw her to the same fair xD

- And meh too!! Muaahahahahahaha!! D – Zarnot laughed wickedly again and started to destroy houses & stuuff xD

**And that's all so far xD! I'll keep going with it later ****J**** I must think of ideas to other fics too so maybe this will take a while but don't worry! ;)**

**Hahaha..! since when Zarnot is so strong? :O! And what will happen on that fair? If you wanna see more… JUST R&R! :D**

**Thank you everyone 4 readin' this! :D Hope you liked this!!! :D**

**And don'twannabetorn… I really wanna hear your ideas! :D But we cant talk over here, so I was asking if you have an e-mail or something to talk :D**

**Oh okay, that's all! SEE YOU LATER GUYS!!**

**R&R :D**


	2. A New Friend

**Hey guuys..! 8D I'm with the next part of this fic..! :D**

**I say thanks for the ideas you're giving meh xD I'm gonna try to think about it and see what I can do ;)**

**And I'm so happy you're liking it so far..! :D So I'm gonna keep going :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS..! 8D**

**YOU ALL ROCK..! 8D**

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

_In That Fair…_

Yin & Yang were laying on the floor in the middle of the street, people were walkin' around them, because it was a fair xD

-Great..! Look where we are ¬¬ - Yin said, very angry

- Wooooooow! It's a faaair..! 8D I wanna play..! I wanna plaaay..! 8D – Yang said very excited xD

- Uhhh.. excuse me? We must save the city..! You know we cant play now! – Yin said.. a bit impatient

- Aghhhhh always work! Work & work & work..! It's all you're always talking about..! Can you talk about something else? :S - Yang said, tiiired -.-"

- Don't you understand yet? We are trained to defend this town! – Yin said, getting angrier everytime…

- Yeah……… but we deserve holidays!! – Yang said, was the smarter excuse he could say xD

- But we had them! :O – Yin said.. she was always gonna say something better xD

- MORE HOLDAYS THEN..! 8D – Yang said, laughing then xD

- But not now… COME ON..! – Yin said, trying to take him by his wrist and take him with her but… Yang tried to let go out of her…

- No waay! – he said angry, but his face changed when he saw an announcement..

"_LINKIN PARK, HERE IN TOWN TODAY..! IN THE FAIR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET..! EVERYONE CAN COME & HAVE FUN..!"_

Yang's eyes were like two big balls, he was soo soo excited to read that..! He loved that band..!

-LINKIN PARK??????? HERE????? TODAAY???? – Yang screamed excited & jumping xD

- Yang!! Listen to me now..! We CANT go to see that band now..! – Yin yelled at him, trying to make him understand…

- WHY NOT YIN!? :S – Yang yelled angry… he was trying to find a real answer, and not something about "work" again…

- Cuz we've gotta save this city of Zarnot..! – Yin yelled, she was really tired -.-"

- But I wanna see LINKIN PARK NOW! – Yang insisted

- There's no time to your stupid stuff Yang!! LET'S GO NOW!!! – Yin screamed very loud… was Yang going to go with his sis or… was he going to do what he always does?

- Noo!! I'll stay here and there's nothing you can do to make or force me to go with youu! – Yang said, closing his eyes…

- Okaaay! Whatever..! I'm gonna do this on my own..! – Yin yells for the last time, and leaves…

- FINE!! – Yang yells too…

_Later…_

Yang was walkin' down the street, he was very angry, why couldn't Yin understand that not everything is about work & work? Why couldn't he do the things he likes whenever he wants? He started to think that his life was very unfair & blah blah… those kind of things you think of when you're upset & everything annoys you…

-Ha! Yin is sooo stupid! She thinks that she has all control on me but that's not like that! – Yang yells…

But suddenly he starts to hear that Linkin Park was already rockin' on the middle of the town, he changed his face.. he was so happy to go there!

-I think this is gonna be so awesome! – Yang said very excited!

Then he ran towards the recital, and started to enjoy the music, like everyone else there…

-Woooooooooo! 8D Linkin Park Roockz! 8D – Yang was definitely having fun, without any restrictions

_In the Fight…_

Yin was still fighting Zarnot, though she was very tired, could she keep going with this? Even if she felt like she's going to faint, she couldn't stop with that fight, no matter what, she had to defeat Zarnot… she was totally angry with Yang, how could he leave her in the middle of a fight? She started to think that maybe he doesn't deserve to be a WooFoo Warrior, but why was she thinkin' about that if she had to focus her mind on the fight!?

-Damn Damn Yang!! He's so so stupid!! He never helps!! So… Why is he on WooFoo's side huh? If he wouldn't want to, wouldn't he say just "NO"? -.- Thank you so much for leavin' me alone bro… - Yin said very upset.. but after it, she saw that Zarnot was coming again…

-Awesome! I'm completely doomed! - Yin thought she couldn't deal with it now, at least not alone… but…she suddenly saw like a key in a part of the Robot where Zarnot was in…

- Bingo! That's the thing that makes Zarnot's Robot work… I must destroy it and I'll be outta this.. YINCINERATE!!! – Yin throws an attack, she aims to the key, which gets burned in just few seconds…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Zarnot yelled, knowing that he already lost the battle… his big & scary Robot became in a little & cutie one… one that Yin could defeat not even moving a finger…

- So.. who's gonna make revenge on who now? – the wicked smile on Yin's face scared Zarnot… Yin took advantage of the situation and kicked him throwing him far far away xD

- Gosh I'm so amazing! *w* - Yin said to herself, very happy of winning this stupid fight… she actually thought she did it better off without Yang….

_In The Recital…_

Yang was still enjoying the recital, it's like he forgot everything about Zarnot destroying the town and Yin taking care of it on her own… He just wanted to have fun and he already was, and when he thought that the things couldn't get any better…

-We Need a volunteer, Who wants to come up? – one of the members of this band offered to see who was able to rock out with them.. immediately Yang raised his hand!

-Me Me Me Me!! Choose me!! – Yang insisted..

-Hey You! The blue bunny! Come up! – the member said… Yang's dream seemed to come true xD

- Greeeeeeeaat! 8D – Yang said very excited & as fast as he could he came up with the band, grabbing an electric guitar to start playing it! 8D

. Whoa you're a really fan of the rock! :D – one of them said to Yang :)

-I am, I reaaally am ;) – Yang said with a "cool" tone :P

_Somewhere else…_

In another part, somewhere very different than the Woo-Foo Dimension, a girl called Miley (I warn that I'm not imitating the singer, I just use her name and sometimes her songs but it's not her xD] was playing in her house. She was a light purple bunny with straight blonde long hair, light green eyes, wearing a pink dress. She was so pretty and also seemed very nice… She was playing when her older brother was coming…

-Hey Miley! We gotta go now! Hurry up! – her hurried brother yelled..

- Where? :O – Miley dared to ask…

- Dont ask! Just hurry up! – He said again and left... but it's like this got Miley a bit angry…

- Agh!! I wish I could disappear! I dont like the persons that tell me what I have to do, what I dont.. as ever? :( .. It's enough!! - Miley was so angered that not even knowing how, she threw a lightning against the wall, it hits but gets back again and hits her… making her fade away…

_Wherever Yang was… xD_

Yang was still playing this awesome guitar, people started to acclaim him, and he felt like he was a real rock star xD this dream seemed to never end but that's when the music was over. All the people started to scream Yang's name…

-Yang!! Yang!! Yang!! – everyone was moving their hands :P

- Oh thank you so much my fans, thank you so much ;) – Yang said with a cool tone again xD and he was about to give the guitar back…

- oh no dont give it back, you can keep it, you did a very good job there, all the people love you! – one of the members said to Yang, which made him more excited than before!

- oh that's amazing!! Thank you so much!! – Yang said, he was so happy! This day seemed to be one of the best! Thorwing kisses to the people, he went away… but that's when he suddenly found something.. or someone...

When he finally got out of the middle of all the crowd, he found this pretty girl laying on the ground, and she was surely fainted… Yang was very surprised, so he moved towards the girl to see if he could help her…

-Oh! Hey! Wake Up! Are you okay? :O – Yang tried to make her wake up… shaking her by her shoulders… and guess what.. She was Miley! :O

She suddenly started to open her eyes slowly… and she seemed very confused, she surely was…

-I…I'm okay… Whe…where am I? o.O – Miley asked, barely speaking…

-Mmm, you are in this town… Where do you come from? O.O – Yang asked… also getting confused

- I come from a town called DibuManya, and 2 minutes ago I was in my home and now? O.O I've shown up here o.O I dont remember what happened to me, How did I get here? O.O – Miley now was in an unknown town with an unknown boy and totally lost X_x

-Well I dont know either, What's your name? – Yang tried to be nice this time, she really needed help…

- I'm Miley and you? – Miley asked…

- Miley? Nice name ^^ I'm Yang – saying this, he helps Miley to stand up…

- Your name is nice too.. And you are nice, thanks ^^ - Miley was really surprised of Yang's kindness…

- I'm here to help you my lady ^^ How old are you? - Yang said softly…

- I'm 13 and you? – Miley asked…

- I'm 13 too :D uhmm okay..if you dont have nowhere to go and you dont know how to get back to your home, you need a person to help you dont you think? – Yang asked, pretending something, and Miley noticed that…

- What are you pretending? – Miley dared to ask xD

- That I could be that person – Yang said with intentions to help her…

- it would be cool, thanks :) – and they started to walk...

_Later…_

They were still walking when suddenly Miley sees that Yin was coming, although she didnt know who she was…

-Hey Yang, who's that pink bunny that's it's so like you? O.O – Miley asked confused…

- Oh she's my sister -.- - Yang said, it's like he was a bit angry yet...

Yin was still angry but she forgot about that when she was wondering who was the girl that was with her brother o.O

-What's her name? – Miley asked to Yang…

- Yin – Yang said, almost laughing

- You two are very similar – Miley said laughing… and that's when Yin got closer to them…

-Hey Sis, She's a new friend, Miley, Miley she's my sister Yin – Yang presented them

- Hey Yin – Miley said nicely..

- Hey Miley ^^ Nice name :) – Yin said nicely too…

- Thanks! :) – Miley replied

-Uhmm sorry but.. who are you? O.O – Yin said, wondering who was her, or why was she there? O.O

- well, she appeared here and she's lost. She doesnt know how to get back to her home so she needs help ^^ - Yang replied for her…

- Oh I see, okay Miley, do you wanna go to our Dojo? – Yin asked nicely…

- If there's no problem… - Miley said rolling her eyes xD

- Of course not Miley! You will meet our Master ^^ - Yang said…

- Oh Awesome! Okay, let's go! :) – Miley said very happy to find two new friends! :D

**And this is it..! :D Here's the new chapter and I hope you liked it! :)**

**And hope you like my Own Character ^^" Later you will know her better :)**

**And… I say again, I'm not trying to imitate Miley Cyrus though I know she's my fav singer so I used her name cuz I like it so much xD**

**Okay.. Read & Review people! I really appreciate it! :)**

**If you want me to keep going, just tell! :D So.. see ya later everyone!**


	3. Bands Competition

**Hey Hi Hello my friends xD I'm here with the next part of this fic :D **

**Sorry for making you wait so much D: but I was making a super duper long fic and also I've been on holidays :P**

**And I was outta ideas XD thankfully LeeBiLong helped me with it..! :D thank u so much my friend! :D**

**I hope you like my OC :) **

**Please Review! I need them to keep going!**

**Thanks to the persons who are reviewing :)**

**Let's see the next part...**

**Chapter 3: Bands Competition**

Miley, Yin & Yang were walking down the town. Everyone was quiet, which was very weird because Yin & Yang were beside a person who they didnt know, they could ask, and maybe find the way to make her come back to her home. Miley was very quiet, she felt lost but at least these two friends of her would help her, at least she thought so, they seemed very friendly to her, she felt like she could trust them... Suddenly Yin breaks the silence...

-And... How did you get here Miley? – Yin asked..

- Well.. I dont remember so well, everything was kinda weird & fast, you know? I was in my home when suddenly my brother told me to hurry up because we needed to go, I was mad becuase he always tells me what to do! So.. it's like because of that... I.. saw a blue light coming out of my hands, it hits the wall, and.. then hits me back...and I disappear o.O that's how I got here I think, after that I dont remember anything else, that's when Yang found me and I woke up... – Miley explained...

- So.. maybe you... have powers? – Yang asked a bit surprised...

- Uhmmm.. yeah I think so – Miley said, hesitating...

- That's awesome! 8D – Yang said a bit excited...

- Why is that awesome? – Miley said almost laughing…

- Well because… - Yang couldnt finish what he was going to say, Yin interrupted him…

- And we are in the Dojo – Yin said, smiling…

Miley was so surprised when she saw how big the Dojo was :O

-Wooooow! It's really big!! It's so cool, you two are very lucky to live here! And.. what do you do in here? – Miley said, she wanted to know...

- Well, we study something... – Yin said, but Yang interrupted her this time...

- Very boring ¬¬ - He said, a bit angered...

- Yang! Shut up! – Yin shushed him out, "And it's called Woo-Foo" – she said to Miley...

- WooFoo? That's weird, I mean.. I've heared about Kung-Fu but never about WooFoo, How is it like? – Miley said, smiling...

- Well it has two sides, Might & Magic, I study Magic and Yang studies Might... I've got some powers, and Yang has guns & some powers too – Yin said, explaining

- And.. What for? O.O – Miley said, she was curious...

- To fight against evil – Yin said...

- Wooow! So you two are superheros!! Wooow that's amazing..!! 8D – Miley said, very surprised!

- Woow thanks Miley! – Yang said, a biiiit blushing…

- Dont mention it – she said nicely…

Yin noticed that Yang was acting very weird when he was talking to Miley.. ["Why is he acting so weird with Miley? O.O"] – Yin thought...

Suddenly they saw that Master Yo was coming...

-Uhhh Kids... [he sees Miley] .. Uhmm.. Who is she? O.O – Master Yo said a bit confused…

- Oh! Master Yo, she is our friend Miley ^^, Miley, he is our Master Yo – Yang presented them…

- Oh hello Master Yo ^^ - Miley said nicely…

- Hello Miley :) – Master Yo answered nicely too.. "Kids I'm going to take a nap, Dont be noisy! I wanna sleep" – Master Yo ordered

- Okay Master Yo – they all said at the same time… and Master Yo leaves…

While he was walking towards his room, he looked weirdly at Miley, it's like he felt the energy that was inside her...weird isnt it? O.O

-That girl has a big potential... Maybe she's got powers... I gotta find that out – Master Yo said…

- So? What are we gonna do now? – Yin asked...

- Let's go to our rooms – Yang suggested, he took Miley by the hand and walking they got to their room... Miley walked in, her face changed again...

- Wooooooow!! This is your room!? – Miley asked, very surprised...

- Welcome to our room Miley – Yin said, showing everything...

- this is so awesome guys! – Miley said very happy

- thanks Miley – Yang said smiling…

After that, Miley went with Yin to her bed and Yang went to his bed, playing with a little ball... xD then Miley & Yin were having a conversation...

-Hey Yin.. your brother is.. – Miley said, not finishing because Yin interrupted her xD

- Strange? Weird? Crazy? Stupid? Yeah I know – Yin said, smiling...

- No, no I'm not talking about that xD I mean he is... cute, nice... he is a good friend, the best I've know I think – Miley said, smiling & blushing a bit...

- Do you like my brother? :/ - Yin said with a strange tone on her voice, maybe anger mixed with confusion, and at the same time, not believing it...

- What!? No!! No No No how can you say that!? I dont know him so well! What are you talking about? Yin please hahahaa – Miley said laughing to hide the "truth" faking.. obviously...

- Oh I get it! Hahaha, sorry, hahaha xD – Yin said laughing, but after it, she looked at her a bit mad...

What was that for? :O Was Yin jealous again? O.o I mean.. could be possible, she is already jealous of Lena and now she will have to fight against this new friend? Mmm this wasnt a great idea to Yin... she just hoped she can control this little anger...

_Later..._

Yin & Yang were sleeping, Miley couldnt sleep or she didnt want to, so she went outside..

She sat down in the floor and started to look at everywhere...

-Wow, they are so awesome! But.. how am I suppossed to get back to my home? :(

Suddenly she starts to sing...

-_I feel like I'm..million miles away from myself, more & more these days, I've been down so many open roads, but they never lead me home, and now I just don't know...Who I really am, how it's gonna be, is there something that I can't see? I wanna understand... –_ Miley sang, until...

Yang suddenly wakes up, he started to look at everywhere, he just saw his sister, but Miley wasnt there, Yang was wondering where she was, until he heard a voice, a so beautiful voice in a song... Yang slowly walked towards the door, and hiding he saw Miley singing. Surely if he would go where she was or if Miley would notice that he was there, she would surely stop to sing, so he stood exactly where he was, because he wanted to hear her singing...

-_Maybe I will never be...who I was before, maybe I don't even know her anymore, Maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday, can I find a way to be.. every part of me? – _Miley sang 'till Yang got outta his hiding place, clapping, Miley was very surprised! :O He heard her :O!

- Oh gosh I didn't know you were here :O! – Miley said surprised...

- that's no problem, I'm so surprised! You have a sooo beautiful voice! Believe me! – Yang said very amazed..

- you really think so? :O Woow thank you so much! 8D – Miley said, she couldnt believe that Yang liked how she sings…

- How did you learn? – Yang asked…

- Actually by myself… I dont know how but I just know how to sing :) – Miley said

- and that song? – Yang asked again…

- I invented it – Miley said

- Wooow! Hey you are great!! I'm knowing you and I discover lots of things about you! You are awesome! – Yang said, very happy!

- Woow really? Thanks! 8D I'm full of surprises xD – Miley said, and that's when suddenly Yin woke up too...

- What's going on? – Yin wanted to know what she missed while sleeping...

- Well Miley can sing perfectly! – Yang said, very excited...

- Really? :O – Yin asked surprised...

- Yeah! 8D – Yang replied very happy...

- I bet it's really amazing how you sing Miley! ;) – Yin said...

- thank you so much my friends :) – Miley was really happy to hear that...

- And. Do you know how to play an instrument? – Yin wanted to know...

- Well.. I can play the guitar & the piano :) . Miley replied

- I can play the piano too! 8D – Yin said a bit excited…

- And I play the drums and the electric guitar :) Linkin Park gave me one today 8D – Yang said happily…

- Oh my gosh!!! That's so amazing..!!! 8D we could make a band with all this xD – Miley said...she wasn't trying to give an idea buut...

- Wait a minute! :O it's right! WE COULD!!! 8D there is a bands competition in two days, we could participate! ^^ – Yin said, so excited..

- Make a band? That sounds so.. interesting I think ^^ - Yang said, not so convinced. Miley noticed that he was too shy to do something like that…

- Oh come on ^^ we're gonna have so much fun! :) dont you want to? ^^ - Miley tried to convince him...

- mmmmm... yeah okay! 8D – Yang said a bit more excited now..

- Cool! :) I'll play the piano, you Miley the guitar and... can you play the drums Yang? ^^ - Yin suggested…

- Suuuuureee! – Yang said with a cool tone

- But what song are we going to sing? – Yin asked..

- Mmmmm.. I have an idea ^^ - Miley answered...

_Later That Day..._

Miley, Yin & Yang were getting ready to work on the song. They surely were so excited about this! They didnt care about if they receive something if they win, they just wanted to have fun 8D

-Soo.. do you think this song is good Yang? ^^ - Miley & Yin asked..

- Yeah! I know it and it's really cool! – Yang said very happily...

- let's work! 8D – they said...

_Meanwhile..._

The Night Master was walking around his lair, he looked very mad and also seemed to be thinking of something.

-DAMN!!! Why all my plans to destroy the WooFools had to fail!? :S this time I need to think about something that really works! I cant have any other mistake!! – He was yelling while walking...

- they always ruin everything you do sir.. – Flaviour answered…

- EXACTLY!!! AND THEY SHOULDNT!!! – The Night Master was getting angrier...

- Calm down sir... Maybe if you find a perfect plan, a plan that they couldnt resist, something huge – Flaviour said again..

- Mmmm…true, and I perfectly know who could help me make a very good plan – Night Master said, with an evil tone…

- Who sir? – Flaviour asked...

- Call that girl that we found that time, remember? I'm sure she's able to help us – Night Master said, smiling wickedly..

- Sure! – Flaviour said and went away...

_Two Days Later..._

Yin, Yang & Miley were ready to go to that competition and present the song. They were about to leave.

Suddenly Miley wanted to grab something that was very close to something that Yang also wanted to grab. They both touched their hands.

They looked at each other surprised for few seconds, while Yin was watcing, and she didnt look so happy with that, she decided to break the silence.

-What are you two waiting for? We're getting late!! – Yin yelled, angry.

That's exactly the moment when Yang & Miley stopped to look at each other.

-Sorry :S – they said at the same time...

After that, they left.

_At The Stadium..._

They got there almost at the time to present their song. They also thought they were too late but they realized that a band was still presenting.

-We're next!! – Miley said, a bit nervous...

- are you nervous Miley? – Yang asked, confused…

- Yeah.. :S you see.. I never did this :S – Miley replied..

- I thought you did O.o!! – Yin said, confused..

- well no..:S and I'm afraid of doing something wrong :S – Miley said, sadly.

- Oooh dont worry Miley ^^! You are a so good singer! I'm so sure you wont do something wrong and we're gonna have fun! That's why we came here :) – Yang said to Miley, putting his hand on her shoulder…

- thank you :) – Miley said, blushing a bit...

- Aghh ¬¬ okaay.. get ready! ^^ we're coming! - Yin said, trying to hide her anger..

So.. the presenter started to present them...

-And here's the next & last band!! Who are going to sing a song that surely you all know! Let's say hello to.. The Foo-Fighters!!! 8D – The presenter said (you know that the band name is not my idea xD)

So that's when they appear in the scenary, ready to sing! All the people were really happy to hear them.

-Are you ready to the rooooock!? 8D – Yang yelled and the people started to scream even louder!

- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaah!!! – Everyone screamed

- We're gonna sing a song called All About Us by a band called TATU! I hope you all enjoy it..! – Yin said..

Miley didnt say anything cuz she didnt have to and.. because she was still shy :P

But that's when the song started...

They were playing their instruments...

(I want you to listen to the song, because you know.. it's more interesting and less boring if you read the song listenin' to it ^^ here I give you the link to the song .com/watch?v=TMbJIktpFHI ) (I dont give you the link of the video cuz in someway is kinda different than the song, just a little bit ^^)

Miley:- _they say you don't trust, you..me...we..us..._

Yin:- _so we'll fall if we.. must, cuz it's you..me and it's all about...it's all about!_

Miley/Yin/Yang:- _It's all about us! All about us.. it's all about, all about us, all about us, that's a theme that they can't touch cause you know..._

Yin:- _oh oh..._

Miley/Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us! All about us.. it's all about, all about us, all about us, we'll run away if we must cause you know..._

Miley:- _oh oh..._

Yang:- _it's all about us…_

Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us..._

Miley:- _it's all about us.._

Yin/Yang:- _all about us_

Miley:- _in you I can trust…_

Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us_

Miley:- _it's all about us.._

Yang:- _if.. they..hurt..you.., they..hurt..me..too!_

Yin:- _so.. we'll rise up, wont stop! Cuz it's all about! It's all about!_

Miley/Yin/Yang:- _It's all about us! All about us.. it's all about, all about us, all about us, that's a theme that they can't touch cause you know..._

Yin:- _oh oh..._

Miley/Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us! All about us.. it's all about, all about us, all about us, we'll run away if we must cause you know..._

Miley:- _oh oh..._

Yang:- _it's all about us_…

Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us..._

Miley:- _it's all about us.._

Yin/Yang:- _all about us_

Miley:- _in you I can trust…_

Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us_

Miley:- _it's all about us_..

The people seemed to be enjoying this song so much! It was very amazing and also they were enjoying singing it..! Miley had already lost all the shyness she had.

Back to the song..

Miley:- _they can know, they can see, who we ah-ah-are, fear is the enemy!_

Yin:- _Hold on tight hold.. __on to me! Cuz toni-i-ight!_

Miley/Yin/Yang:- _It's all about us! it's all about, all about us..that's a theme that they can't touch cause you know..._

Yin:- _oh oh..._

Miley/Yin/Yang:-_ it's all about us! All about us.. it's all about, all about us, all about us, that's a theme that they can't touch cause you know..._

Yin:- _oh oh..._

Miley/Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us! All about us.. it's all about, all about us, all about us, we'll run away if we must cause you know..._

Miley:- _Oh oh!_

Yang:- _it's all about us…_

Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us..._

Miley:- _it's all about us.._

Yin/Yang:- _all about us_

Miley:- _in you I can trust…_

Yin/Yang:- _it's all about us_

Yin/Yang/Miley:- _it's all about us!_

Yin:- _it's all about us…_

Everyone was very surprised of what they just heard! This was a so amazing band!

They were clapping and yelling 8D

Yin, Yang & Miley were so happy for what they did! It was just amazing! One of the best experiences they lived!

-thank you everyone!!! 8D – Miley said, happily..

-Hope you have enjoyed!!! 8D – Yin said..

- see ya later!! 8D – Yang said..

And they went directly to the backstage…

_Backstage..._

They walked inside laughing.

To them, what they just did was something they never imagined they were going to do!

-Now we have to wait what the public says – Yin said, a bit nervous..

- I'm sure we're gonna win Yin! We did an amazing presentation! The people loved us! – Yang said, with a cool tone

- Yang is right! Or maybe we weren't the best in there but we made an amazing presentation – Miley said, happily

- I cant wait to know! 8D – Yin said, excited...

_Time Later.._

The presenter was going to announce the winner. He was standing in the middle of the scenary, holding a paper where was written the name of the band.

All the bands were behind him, in the back part of the scenary.

Miley, Yin & Yang were in there. They looked so nervous like everyone else.

-We're so glad to live one of the best nights here. All the bands were really amazing! And they surely know that their carreers will surely keep going better after this! But sadly, we had to choose just one of them. And the winner is..

Everyone was holding hands, closing their eyes, sweating, was a so nervous weather!

- And the winner iiiis.... THE FOO-FIGHTERS!!!! 8D

Yin, Yang & Miley opened their eyes quickly! They were so happy to hear that! They just couldnt believe it!

-Are WE the winners!? WE!? – Yin said surprised...

- YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S US!!!! 8D – Miley said, so excited!

- I knew it!! 8D – Yang said, also very excited

They ran towards the presenter, so he gave them a big trophy.

Miley, Yin & Yang were grabbing it all together, smiling at all the people, that were screaming their names.

They felt an immense happiness, and they were very proud of themselves.

_Later..._

They were walking towards the Dojo. They were talking all about the competition.

-I still cant believe we won! – Yin said, surprised...

- Believe it! You see? We are a great band! And is all because of Miley! – Yang said very happy

- Because of me? Ooooh come on! Yin had the idea of making a band and we all made our part! It's all because of us! – Miley said, very happy too…

- but you are the reason of why we did this, I'm so happy I met you Miley! – Yang said so happy, almost blushing!

Miley blushed a lot after that, but Yin just looked at her with anger in her eyes.

_Meanwhile..._

Getting back to the Night Master's plan.

He was watching some vids about himself on his big screen, sat down on a big chair when suddenly he heard that Flaviour was coming.

-What are you doing here? – the Night Master said, angered...

- I just wanted to tell you sir that the girl is already here – Flaviour said...

- is she here? Tell her to come! – the Night Master said...

- Okay – and then Flaviour went outside..

Two seconds later he came again with a girl beside him.

She had a dark pink fur, light green eyes and sharp teeth. She looked really evil.

-Hey my Master, have you asked for my help? – The girl said, while smiling wickedly...

**And this is the end of the chapter! 8D**

**What will happen next? ****Why Yin is so jealous of Miley? ****What about this dark girl? Will she give an idea to defeat them?**

**I hope you enjoyed this! 8D**

**Also I Thank to my friend Via who borrowed me her fan character :) the evil girl xD**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for making you wait ^^**

**Please R&R! ;)**


	4. Perfect Enemy

**Hellow Everyone..! 8D Here I am with the next part of this fic :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! ^^**

**I hope you're liking this :)**

**Let's keep going ^^**

**Chapter 4: Perfect Enemy**

-Yes I did! I need your help to defeat those WooFools – Night Master said to that evil girl..

- Who? O.o – seems like this girl didnt know them..

- Aghh ¬¬ Those stupid bunnies! Yin and Yang, Pink and blue! Haven't you never seen them!? – Night Master asked angry..

- Excuse me!? If you want my help then you should be nice to me and tell me who the hell are they! – this girl answered to Night Master, she wasn't afraid of him at all O.o

- O.O! aghh okay! Flaviour! Show some pictures of them to her! – Night Master ordered..

So he took the remote control of the big screen that was in there to show some pictures of Yin and Yang to his girl..

-They live in that damn WooFoo academy, with a damn WooFoo Master called Yo, they are my enemies since long time ago and now I need your help to finally destroy them!! – Night Master said, angry of course.

- Mmmmm.. they seem very easy to defeat ^^ they're just two stupid bunnies ¬¬ dead meat! Sure I can help – this girl said, with an evil tone of voice..

- if they were easy to defeat then I should have destroyed them since long time ago! Why would I be asking for your help now!? – Night Master said, angry and confused

- because I'm the most powerful evil girl in this planet! I'm young, I'm powerful, I'm pretty... – that girl started to talk about herself..

- okay okay enough! Will you help us or not!? – Night Master said..

- yes I will ¬¬ - the girl said, a bit upset..

- any idea? – Flaviour asked

- Mmmm.. what if we ask for some more help? – the girl said, with an evil tone...

- MORE HELP!? – Night Master yelled..

- Just listen to me! You idiot ¬¬! We could have a little help of the town people, I mean.. what if we make those stupid bunnies do something that all the people hate? Like.. destroy their houses or something like that? – the girl suggested

- but they wouldnt do it! – Night Master said confused

- of course they wouldnt! WE can make them do it..! WE can make those damages but making people believe that they did it, you know.. blaming the other one – the girl suggested

- I'm liking this idea – Night Master said smiling wickedly

- so people is gonna hate them and they'd try to destroy Yin & Yang, then we attack, it means more damages to those bunnies and BUM! They're dead! U.U – the girl said

- great! It's awesome! The best I've heared so far.. let's do this... by the way, what's your name? – Night Master asked..

- Kiko ¬¬" - the girl said, upset...

_Meanwhile..._

Miley, Yin & Yang were walking all over the town..

-Hey Miley, tell me a little bit more about you :) do you have.. any siblings? ^^ - Yang asked

- yes, I have one ^^ a brother, his name is Odd :) – Miley answered (Remember that Odd is not a character of mine, is just of a serie called Code Lyoko ^^ I just match some TV shows xD)

- Odd? Hahahahahaah his name is so weird xD – Yin laughed

- yes I say the same xD but there's something that is worring me :S what will I do to get back? Is not that I wanna leave you, of course not! You two are so amazing! :) but the thing is that... my real life is there and... I really need to get back :S – Miley said, a bit sad..

- We dont really know Miley, we'll have to find the way to send you back – Yin answered

But suddenly some weird robots started to show up O.O

-This is awesome! More problems!? – Yang said very angry..

- Miley.. would you help us? – Yin asked immediately

- but what if she doesnt know how to control her powers so well? I dont wanna risk her :S – Yang said worried..

["I dont wanna risk her, I dont wanna risk her, blah blah blah!!"] – Yin thought

But while Yin & Yang were talking, Miley threw a lighting against one of the robots and this just destroyed it completely!

Yin and Yang were really surprised after that!

-I take back what I said O.O Would you help us? 8D – Yang said, excited

- sure I will ;) – Miley said, then she winked at him..

And Master Yo were seeing all of this from the Dojo.. he was really surprised!

-Wooow! This girl is so powerfull! O.O where does she really come from? :O – Master Yo said very surprised!

So the fight started.

The robots started to follow them, attacking. They were staying in a place, like waiting to be attacked, so Yin threw a lighting against one of them but it just moved out and the lighting just burned a house! :O

-Nooo!!! Dammit!! – Yin said to herself

The same happened with Yang. One of the robots was standing above a building, Yang tried to attack him throwing the paws of pain but this robot also moved out and the paws hit the building, burning and breaking a part of it.

-What the..!? :O – Yang was also surprised for what he didnt meant to do..

Miley was close to an ice cream store (Oh no x_X) and a robot was standing right there, Miley tried to attack him with a burning lighting but the robot moved out too and she burned the whole ice cream store (Oh Nooooooooo! X_x)

-Noooooooooooooo!! The ice cream store! D: WTF is going on here!? – Miley said, angry and surprised!

So the people started to get really mad at them :S

-Heeey! Stop destroying our houses!!!! – a woman yelled

- we must destroy them if they destroy our things!!! – a man yelled...

- What the hell do we do!? – Yin, Yang & Miley said at the same time, so confused, scared and angry..

- if the robots are waiting for us to destroy the town.. then we must do the same with them! – Miley said, like having an idea..

- What the foo are you talking about? O.o – Yin said, confused

- We must make them follow us! – Miley explained again

- I understand... so.. we make them follow us, we run away before they attack and they cause the damages? O.o – Yang said, also confused..

- No! It'd be the same! Someone must be behind and give a shot from there! – Miley said, smiling

- Oh! I get it now! xD wooow you think really fast! ^.^ dont you wanna be a Woo-Foo? :) – Yang suggested

- be a what? O.o! – Miley couldnt keep talking cuz one robot was getting close to them, so they took separated ways, running.

Then every robot started to follow them, so they made the plan.

One robot tried to attack one of them, that person moved out and the person right behind the robot just gave a shot to destroy it completely...

And so did they until all the robots were totally destroyed :D

All the people were really happy cuz Yin, Yang & Miley saved them all, so they grabbed them and started to acclaim them..

Yin, Yang & Miley were really happy for the very nice work ^^

-yeeeeeah we did it..! 8D – they said happily...

They get to the Dojo...

They were getting there laughing, laughing because of the funny stuff that happened in that fight xD

-remember when one of the robots wanted to attack Miley but instead of it this jerk just hit itself!? Hahahahaha it was classic! – Yang said, laughing so much

- hahahaha yeah! Or when other robot wanted to attack Yin in a building and this just fell while Yin was levitating? Hahahahaha that was amazing! – Miley said, also laughing

- yeah! Or when a robot wanted to attack Yang and he just threw his Yangarang and turned the robot head around? Hahaha that was a perfect accuracy! – Yin said, laughing too xD

And suddenly the Master Yo came in…

-Where have you been? – He said, suspiciously

- Anywhere ^^ we've just been attacked by some robots, nothing important ^^ - Yang said

- something else? – Master Yo said again…

- we won a bands competition, something great ^^, nothing to worry about ^^ - Yin answered..

Then the Master Yo grabbed Yin & Yang…

-can I talk to them for a sec? ^^ - Master Yo said to Miley..

- yeah sure ^^ - Miley said and walked away..

_Meanwhile..._

The Night Master was really really mad...

-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? THEY RESISTED THAT!!! IT WAS JUST AN EASY BATTLE TO THEM!!!! KIKO THIS WAS A VERY BAD IDEA!!! –

- dont tell ME! I'm the one who used the brain to a stupid plan to defeat those stupid bunnies!!! – Kiko answered, she looked angrier than him…

- We need to think of something that REALLY works!!! – Night Master yelled..

- I think I'm having an idea... – Kiko said..thinking

- I hope this is a good one ¬¬ - Night Master said

- shut up! Look.. I think you forgot to present someone to me... – Kiko said

- Who? O.o – Night Master said confused

- That little girl that was with them, she is so powerful, and she had the idea to defeat those robots, is all her fault – Kiko said, angry..

- you're right.. what are you planning to do? – Night Master asked..

- mmmm.. I think we could use her.. – Kiko said, smiling wickedly...

- great! Keep going..! – Night Master said, happy because he thought this was going to be a great plan!

_Meanwhile..._

The Master Yo was talking to them...

-What's up Master Yo? – Yang asked

- That girl Miley is so powerful! Didnt you notice? – Master Yo said…

- yes we did, but what's up with it? – Yin asked, confused..

- if that girls becomes in a Woo-Foo, she could help us a lot! No doubts! – Master Yo said..

- but.. Master Yo.. she doesnt know much about this, we just met her yesterday and we're still knowing her, dont you think it's a little bit hurried up? ^^ - Yang said softly..

- but is really important! Look.. we'll see how she behaves in the next battles, if she is still here when another one comes.. – Master Yo said

- you are pretending to make her one of us! – Yang said, rolling his eyes xD

- yes! She's a very powerful & usefull girl – Master Yo said..

- yes she's a … pretty girl – Yang said, almost blushing ^^

- ¬¬" and you are in love with her ¬¬" – Yin said, with a not so nice tone…

- Whaaaaat!? Hahahahahahaha Yin please dont make me laugh! Not now! Hahahahaha I JUST met her! How can you say something like that? Hahahahaha! – Yang laughed to hide the truth xD

- yeah yeah sure ¬¬" – Yin said, a bit angry...

- hey.. is everything alright? O.o – Yang noticed that Yin looked very mad to be joking...

- yes it is! – and she went away, no more words...

She was walking over there...very mad...

-Damn!! What the hell is happening to me? That stupid Miley is...aghhh!!! daaamn!!! – Yin yelled, but what she didnt notice is that Miley was right behind her O.o so she decided to face her...

- is everything Okay Yin? – Miley asked...

- okay? With you? Not at all.. – Yin said, a bit mad..

- what did I do to you? I'm trying to be your friend but you're just avoiding me, did I do something bad to you? Did I hurt you or something? – Miley was asking, confused...

- you didnt do anything! You just... – Yin didnt really know what to say...

- I just what? – Miley asked... she was also getting angry O.o

- you just appeared! Now Yang is falling in love and...:S - Yin was very angry

- wait wait wait.. what!? Falling in love? With me? Haha Yin shut up! Is not what you think! I just like Yang as a friend and I'm sure is the same with him! – Miley said, almost yelling

- that's not what I see.! – Yin said, almost yelling too...

- Look, I wont go away just because YOU want it and just because YOU think I'm doing something wrong! See the things at your own way, just dont bother me, okay? I'm trying to search for a way to get back to my home and I would really need your help but I see you're just a jealous and annoying girl! – Miley said, totally angry..

- what!? Jealous!? You dont even know me! You idiot..!! – saying this, she went away...

- YOU ARE THE IDIOT!!! – Miley screamed but Yin was away enough to dont hear her...

Yin went to her room, she was so mad, just walking in there and falling to her bed.

Being there... she started to sing O.O

At the exactly same time, Miley was walking towards somewhere she didnt even know and also started to sing the same song...

So it's like they were singing together but in different places.. O.o something they didnt even know either..

(Here is the song for all of you guys! Hope you like it..! ^^ it's called Perfect Enemy also by TATU ^^ here's the link… .com/watch?v=_BQzJO5kGYE )

Yin:- why should I welcome your domination?

Miley:- why should I listen to explanations?

Yin:- I'm not pretending to make it simple

Miley:- try to be something experimental..

Yin/Miley:- you dont turn me off, I will never fail, things I loved before are not for sale!, keep yourself away, far away from me! I forever stay your..perfect enemy!

Miley:- no longer waiting, remove illusions

Yin:- no more complaining, forget confusion..

Miley:- no more confession, no sentimental..

Yin:- I am now something experimental…

Yin/Miley:- you dont turn me off, I will never fail, things I loved before are not for sale!, keep yourself away, far away from me! I forever stay your..perfect enemy!

Yin kept on looking at the roof lying in her bed while Miley walking over there. They both were too mad at each other...

So they just kept singing...

Yin/Miley:- you dont turn me off, I will never fail, things I loved before are not for sale!, keep yourself away, far away from me! I forever stay your..perfect enemy! you dont turn me off, I will never fail, things I loved before are not for sale!, keep yourself away, far away from me! I forever stay your..perfect enemy!

So then the song stopped, they were still mad but, they thought that maybe it would be better if Yang doesnt notice that his sister and his best friend are faced..

**Aaaaand that's pretty much it ^^**

**I had much ideas this time :) so I made it faster ^^**

**I really hope you've enjoyed this part! :)**

**Please R&R, I really appreciate it ^^**


	5. Hiden Enmity

**Hey Everyone! ^^ Here I am with the next part of this fic :)**

**Thanks for the nice reviews you write to me! ^^**

**I hope you like this part :)**

**Let's keep going :)**

**Chapter 5: Hiden Enmity**

The Night Master was talking to Kiko about their plan.. Will it work this time? What's exactly the idea now?

-So.. You wanna use the girl... – Night Master said

- Yes! she might be powerful but.. she doesnt have a total control on her powers, I noticed that when she was fighting and also, the best..she doesnt know us! So I could pretend that I am a good girl, obviously fooling her – Kiko said, smiling wickedly

- But... fooling her how? What are you exactly gonna tell her? O.o – Night Master asked confused

- Well.. the plan is that maybe fooling her she could give us the chance to kidnap one of them and.. you know.. kill her or him U.U then we say that she's part of us when she really is not, so she would lose the trust that Yin and Yang have for her, I think she is too stupid to let me make this move – Kiko said, while smiling wickedly

- I love this plan! Let's make it! This cant fail this time...! – Night Master said, about to make his evil laugh...

- That stupid will fall in my game... – Kiko said, wicked tone of voice...

- but...first, I wanna make something before the big plan... – Night Master said..

- What? O.o – Kiko asked confused

- I wanna... bother them, sending all the villians I know! Become them weaker, so the plan will work perfectly! – Night Master said..

- Mmmmm... that's a good idea, call all the villians you know! – Kiko said

_Meanwhile.._

Yang was walking around the Dojo but he was surprised to see that no one was there, not his sister, not Miley..

-Where can they be? Where did they go? Mmmm.. surely they just went to the shopping, pff.. girls stuff ¬¬ - Yang said..

When suddenly Yin appears, she was still looking very mad

Yang noticed that, he just knew that something was wrong...

-Is everything okay, Yin? – Yang dared to ask

- uhh? Yes yes ^^ it's all okay ^^ - Yin tried to lie..

- mmm.. so why do you look so mad? Where's Miley? – Yang asked again..

- Mad? No I'm not mad ^^ I think I look a bit sleepy xD and.. I dont know where she is... – Yin said, trying to fake..

- uhmm.. okay whatever, I'll go to look for her, wanna come? ^^ - Yang asked nicely...

- uhh no I'm sorry, I have stuff to do.. – Yin said

- on Saturday? O.o – Yang asked confused

- yes, on Saturday... go go, I'll catch you up later ^^ - Yin said nicely too

- Okay, see ya – and with this, Yang went away...

_Somewhere Else..._

Yang was walking around the town when he just found Miley walking over there too. He immediately got close to her

-Miley? What are you doing here alone? – Yang asked confused

- uhhhh.. I just wanted to take a walk ^^ - Miley answered nicely

- but it's dangerous for you, i mean.. you dont know the town so well ^^ - Yang said

- I know but I'm just walking over places I know :) -

- oh, okay then ^^ uhmm.. are you okay? –

- oh yeah I am ^^ why you ask? –

- I dont know.. you seem mad or.. I dont know ^^ sure you're okay? ^^ - Yang was sure something wasnt right

- sure I'm sure ^^ hahaha xD Maybe I just seem a bit sleepy, I didnt sleep so well last night but I'm okay :) –

- aha.. O.O .. okay then, wanna come with me to the Dojo? –

- uhmm.. I'd rather stay here for a while, I need to think about some stuff but I'll be back soon, is that okay? :) –

- sure! See ya later then :) –

- See ya :) –

So Yang turned around and went away. But he just looked worried, he knew something was wrong, Miley's eyes couldnt lie.. Even though he didnt know her that much..

And Miley lied of course. She wasnt good at all, she was still mad at Yin but at the same time she was sad, she really wanted to be her friend, but now that seemed a bit impossible..

_Later.._

Yin was watching the TV and Yang was just readin' some comic books when suddenly they heard a noice coming from outside. It seemed like an explosion and then like so much persons were coming..

-You heard that? – Yang asked to Yin

- yes I did :O! Let's see what's going on – Yin answered, and they both went outside...

And that's how they found out that lots and lots of villians were just waiting for them, to destroy them...

-Okay.. this CANT be good at ALL! – Yang said, mad

- who did this!? – Yin asked very concerned

- who else could it be!? – Yang said, angrier

- who? O.o – Yin asked confused

- ………… I dont really know u.u –

- aghh ¬¬ just shout your mouth and let's kick their butts! – Yin said that, almost laughing

- dont try to be funny ¬¬ but wait..! they're just like 100 strong guys! And we're just two! We need help! – Yang said, concerned

- since when are you saying that we need help? We got powers! They dont! So we can easily defeat them! – Yin said

- but wait..! –

- Now what!? –

- Where's Miley!? :O – Yang asked worried...

- that bitch… - Yin said, whispering…

- What? –

. Nothing ^^ I dont know where she is.. –

And that's when they saw her coming, she was a bit hurt but wasn't something to worry about, she was throwing some lightings..

-Miley!! – Yang ran towards her as fast as he could..

- Yang! What the hell is going on here!? – Miley asked confused

- I dont know! These guys just appeared! Are you okay? :O – Yang asked worried..

- yes I'm fine! But what do we do to defeat them all!? They're so much guys! We're gonna end up totally doomed! – Miley said concerned

- woow.. I see how easy you just give up – Yin said, angry to Miley

- I'm not giving up ¬¬ – Miley said angry too

- O.O! okay okay.. something is going on here and none of you want to tell me! – Yang said angry, he knew something was wrong between Yin and Miley, they just couldnt hide it anymore, was too obvious but.. was this the right time to discuss that?

While they were talking, a big strong guy got close to them, he grabbed Yang and threw him directly to the wall, breaking it...

-YAANG!!!!! – Yin & Miley screamed at the same time..

- Look what you did!!! – Yin said angry

- Look what YOU did!! You're the one who started to fight even in front of Yang! Are you stupid!? – Miley said, angrier..

But that's when two more guys got close to them but both of them defended themselves and ran towards Yang...

-Are you okay, bro? – Yin said, worried..

- yes I'm fine – he said, rubbing his head…

- WATCH OUT!!! – Miley said, pointing at a big trunk that one of the big guys cut of a tree and threw to them...

Yin, Yang and Miley moved out and this trunk crashed into the wall..

-What are we gonna do!? – Yin yelled

- Mmmm.. we have to use our powers against them! – Miley said..

- Oh! Great idea... – Yin said, sarcastically, as she threw a Yincinerate against one of them, but it was just like tickles to him O.O

- What the..? :O – Yin said, concerned…

- Powers are not enough :S – Yang said worried..

- aghh! Any idea? – Miley said, trying to avoid some hits, like Yin & Yang did...

- mmmm.. I think I saw in program where someone explained how a weakling guy could defeat a strong guy – Yang said, trying to think

- .... so.. how? – Yin asked confused

- I just cant remember! – Yang said, still trying to think...

- YANG!! Please TRY TO REMEMBER!! – Miley said mad...

And that's when one of them grabbed Yin...

-GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!!! – Yin yelled angry, trying to escape..

- Says who sweetie? – this nasty guy asked...but after that he just threw her against a wall upstairs, so she started to fall over the stairs!! :O

- YIN NOOOOOOO!!!! – Yang yelled worried and tried to run towards his sister.

Miley just stood there trying to fight.

Yang went to see his sister, who was fainted on the floor, because of all the hits she had while falling..

-Yin!!! Yin are you okay!? :O please answer me!!! YIIIN!!!! – Yang just couldnt hide how worried he was for her…

- uhh.. my head...u_u" – Yin said barely speaking..

- thank god!!! Damn guy who did this to you!!! Can you stand up? – Yang asked..

- I think so.. help me.. – Yin said, as Yang grabbed her hand and helped her stand up..

- thanks – Yin said, but in the second that she stood up, she almost fell again but Yang held her before she fell

- I'm not so sure you can fight Yin – Yang said, worried

- No no! I can! – Yin said, and went away… He just looked worried at her.

Miley looked at her...

-I see you are strong –

- Always – Yin answered seriously...

- So Yang? Do you remember what you saw in that program? – Miley asked him

- aghhh I still cant..! :S waiit... I think I know, it's like...the weakling guy must use the oponent's strength against him...it works better then the oponent is bigger – Yang said, glad that he could remember that

- Oh that's right! I think I'm understanding! Something like this..? – so Miley got close to one of the guys...

- MILEY NO!! – Yang yelled at her worried..

- Hey you!! – Miley said angry

- me? – one of them asked..

- yes!! you!! What do you think you are being so strong, huh? You're just an idiot!!! – Miley said, angrier...

- Ouch! – Yin said, almost laughing – "this guy is gonna kill her, hahaha"

- Whaaaaaaaat!? What you just said!? – this guy said, really angry, getting closer to her..

- what you just listened! Or.. are you deaf? Aghhh.. I wont repeat it! – Miley yelled

- you're DEAD MEAT!!! – This guy yelled and try to fall over her, but Miley was smaller than him, so she just moved to the other side and this guy fell to the ground...

- Hahahahaha!! – Miley laughed wickedly..

- MILEY! YOU ARE AWESOME! 8D – Yang said, very amazed

- blah blah blah.. ¬¬ - Yin said, without even care...

- that's how we must do it..! – Miley said smiling...

_Minutes Later..._

All those strong guys were laying on the ground, hurt and unable to keep fighting..

-Wow! I'm so glad we're done with this – Yin said, smiling

- And it's all because of you Yang :) Thanks for watching those stupid programs xD – Miley said, laughing

- Hahahaha dont mention it..^^ so.. well, there's a thing that we're not done with yet... – Yang said, seriously...

- What? O.o – Yin and Miley asked at the same time

- what's going on between you two? Why are you two fighting, huh? – Yang asked, confused..

- we're not fighiting! – Yin said, but she surely knew that it was useless

- Yin! I may be stupid but not enough to believe that! Why dont you wanna tell me? – Yang asked, a bit sad

- is just so stupid! We're gonna get through this – Miley said, but even she didnt believe that..

- yes… yes… - Yin said..

- aghh that's fine! You dont trust me? FINE! – Yang said angry, as he went away...

- this is amazing – Miley said angry

- yes.. and it's all because of you – Yin said, angrier…

- yeah yeah sure ¬¬ - Miley said, without even care and also went away...

_Meanwhile.._

Kiko was getting ready to leave. This time she looked different. Her eyes & her fur were still the same but she hided her sharp teeth, to look sweetier...

-I hate how I look ¬¬ - she said mad...

- but that's how Miley's gonna believe in you – Night Master said

- yeah.. but now I think she is very smart, I mean.. she is getting more control on her powers! But obviously.. she's not smarter than me at all, so I can do this – Kiko said, smiling wickedly...

- yes and we dont have much time so stop praising yourself & GO! – Night Master said, mad..

- Okay! Okay! – Kiko said, as she went away...

_Somewhere else (-.-")_

Miley was walking over there again. Was the evening, everything was turning darker..

And that's when she heard that someone called her...

-Miley... – this voice said.

Miley turned around to see who was there, and that's when she saw this girl... (it rimes! xD)

**And that's all for the moment! ^^**

**I leave you with the doubts :P I really hope you're enjoying this! :D**

**What will happen between that enmity between Yin & Miley? And...What will Kiko tell Miley? Will she be able to fool her?**

**That's what you're gonna find out in the next chapter :)**

**R&R please! :D And thank you so much for the nice reviews! :D**


	6. Who Are You?

**Hey Everyone! :D Here I'm with the next part of the fic :)**

**I may delay a bit more now cuz I started with the damn school ¬¬"**

**But well.. I hope you enjoy this part!**

**Let's keep going...! :)**

**Chapter 6: Who Are You?**

Miley was surprised to see this girl who knew her name...

-Do I know you? – Miley asked confused

- No.. surely no ^^ but I do :) My name is Ki...Ki... Kimberly ^^ yes! Kimberly! :) and I'm a friend of Yin & Yang :) – Kiko said, she was a really good actress

- Oh! Nice to meet you then ^^ I'm also their friend :) – Miley said, smiling

- yeah I know :) you know? I wanted to give them a surprise! They dont see me since long time ago and I thought it would be a great idea if I meet them in the house I got here tomorrow :) would you help me bring them here? ^^ - Kimberly said..

- sure! No problem ^^ what should I do? – Miley asked

- well.. you could tell them that a friend that they miss so much is waitin' for them in her house :) that's gonna be such a good surprise! 8D – Kimberly said, very excited

- oh yeah! 8D I can imagine how happy will Yin & Yang be when they see you :) mmm.. By the way, can you give me your adress? xD – Miley said

Kimberly wrote the adress in a sheet of paper and handed it to Miley

-here you have it :) thank you so much Miley ^^ and remember... dont tell them that it's me, I want it to be a real surprise :) - Kimberly said, nicely

- okay ^^ and dont even mention it! I can always help :) – Miley said, smiling

- I know that :) so.. see ya later ^^ - Kimberly said, while waving her hand saying goodbye...

- see ya – Miley answered, then she turned around and went away...

_Meanwhile..._

Kiko (or Kimberly) got to the Night Master's lair... she looked very happy, her plan was already working and Miley fell in her game! She was so sure that this time she was going to defeat them... she was gonna do everything possible and even impossible to just get rid of them...

-And? Did you fool her? – Night Master asked

- yes I did! Of course...she's gonna take them to my "house" and there's where I'm gonna need your help to catch one of them – Kiko said, smiling wickedly

- awesome! Doesnt Miley suspect anything? – Night Master asked

- No! Not at all! She's sure I am just an old friend of Yin & Yang, that girl is so stupid – Kiko said..

- amazing! This is gonna be our big hit... – Night Master said, while smiling wickedly...

_Morning of The Next Day..._

Miley, Yin & Yang were having breakfast. It was a very uncomfortable weather, Yin & Miley just were looking at each other madly, and Yang was shutted up, he just didnt have anything to say…, but suddenly Miley decided to break the silence, she had something to say..

-Hey.. a friend of yours wants to see you two again :) – Miley said

- Who? – Yang said, confused

- it's a surprise, I cant say but this friend wants you two to go to her house :) – Miley said, smiling...

- mmmm... well it could be interesting, we could go, right Yin? – Yang asked...

- yeah sure ^^ - she said to him...

- great :)! – Miley said, and went away...

Now Yin & Yang were alone...

-Arent you gonna tell me why you're mad at Miley? Or... you're gonna hide it for the rest of your life? – Yang said...

- is something that you wouldnt understand – Yin said, trying to just make him stop talkin' about that

- how you know? Tell me and I'll try to understand! I just dont want you two to be fighting! I mean... we just met Miley and she's a good girl... – Yang said, trying to convince her

- that's what you say cuz you're in love with her ¬¬ - Yin said, she was mad...

-I'm not in love with her! I JUST met her!! And she's one of my best friends, that's why I say that – Yang said

- well... I dont think the same as you – Yin said, and went away...

- ahhh ¬¬ - Yang sighed

With this, he also went away.

He looked worried, walking all over there.

He felt like he was in the middle of a problem that he didnt even know what was it about.

-Damn... Why are they fighting? I mean... they have nothing to be fighting about! They dont even know each other that much... :S it's true that Yin gets mad easily but Miley didnt do anything bad to her... O.o she's a good girl, very good *w* she's so pretty... and so nice... *w* woow.. is Yin right? Am i falling in love with her? :O – Yang was sayin' to himself, he started to have a weird feeling then..

- and if I am? Woow.. this feeling is so nice ^^ aww... Miley *w* - he said, while watching her while she was writing something on a notebook.

After that... Yang started to sing while hiding, he tried to do that quietly, he didnt want her to hear him...

(This song is called Touch My Hand by David Archuleta, it's too cute *w* I thank LeeBiLong for making me know it :) here's the link of it if you wanna hear it ^^ .com/watch?v=THgvYQV6QPQ )

Yang:- _Saw you from the distance, saw you from the stage, something 'bout the look in your eyes, something 'bout your beautiful face... In a sea of people there is only you, I never knew what this song was about, but suddenly now I do... try to reach out to you, touch my hand, reach out as far as you can, only me, only you, & the band, try to reach out to you, touch my hand..._

So he sings the chorus..while moving around, he seemed to be so much in love xD

Yang:- _Can't let the music stop, cant let this feeling end, cuz if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again, can't let the music stop, until I touch your hand, cuz If I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again... I'll never get the chance again, I'll never get the chance again.._

Miley was still writing and Yang singing and watchin' her, he wished he could be singing this song to her, but he felt like he just couldnt, not now...But he just kept on singing...

Yang:- _I see the sparkle of a million flashlights, a wonderwall of stars, but the one that's shining out so bright is the one right where you are... try to reach out to you, touch my hand, reach out as far as you can, only me, only you, & the band, try to reach out to you, touch my hand..._

He sings the chorus again, everytime stronger, he was enjoying that :)

Yang:- _Can't let the music stop, cant let this feeling end, cuz if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again, can't let the music stop, ooh noo.. until I touch your hand, cuz If I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again... I'll never get the chance again..._

So he just looked at her again, right in her eyes, which weren't looking back at him..

Yang:- _Saw you from the distance, saw you from the stage, something 'bout the look in your eyes, something 'bout your beautiful faaace! Can't let the music stop, cant let this feeling end, cuz if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again, can't let the music stop, until I touch your hand, cuz If I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again... I'll never get the chance again, try to reach out to you, touch my hand (I'll never get the chance again) reach out as far as you can (I'll never get the chance again) only me, only you, & the band, try to reach out to you, touch my haand! _

The song finished and he looked at Miley just one more time...

-I wish I could say all those things to you Miley... –

With this, he went away again...

_Later..._

Yin was watching the TV when suddenly Yang walked in...

-Yin? Are you ready to go to that friend's house? – Yang asked

- do we have to go? I mean... I have no idea which friend could be waiting for us... – Yin said, she didnt feel good to go to visit a friend

- me neither but what if is someone we really wanna see? Come on! It's gonna be fun :) – Yang said, trying to convince her..

- aaah.. okay ¬¬ - she got up and followed him...

Miley suddenly showed up...

-let's go :) –

And they left...

They get to that place, which looked really dark and unsafe...

-What's this place? – Yin asked, too confused

- I dont know... O.o – Yang said, while looking at everywhere, also confused

- I dont like this place :S – Yin said, a bit scared

- Miley... are you sure this is the place? – Yang asked

- yeah! Is exactly the adress that's written here – Miley said, she was very surprised...

When suddenly they heard that someone was opening a door...

They turned around to see who was in there...

-Kimberly O.o – Miley said confused...

- Kimberly? O.O – Yin & Yang asked at the same time, more confused than ever

- yes! me! Come on! Come here ^^ - Kimberly said, as they walked towards the main door of Kimberly's "House"

- I'm so happy to see you again guys! – Kimberly said, even if she knew that Yin & Yang didnt know what she was talkin' about.

- Uhhh.. I.. – Yin was gonna say something but Kimberly interrupted her, hugging her…

- I missed ya so much my BF ^^ come inside! I wanna show you something :) – Kimberly said...

- uhhhh.. O_O – Yin was totally confused, who was this girl? And why this girl seems to know them?

Once that Yin & Kimberly walked in the house, the door closed quickly…

-Hey! – Yang screamed, and ran towards the door to open it but he just couldnt O.O

- why cant I open the door!? :O –

- I dont know!! This is all very weird, dont you know Kimberly? – Miley said, very confused

- NO! We dont even know who she is...! – Yang said, he had an angry tone...

- but... O.o goosh what the fuck is happening!? –

And that's when they heard a scream...

That was Yin's scream... Yang was freezed up when he heard that, he also looked concerned at Miley, who was as surprised as him...

-What... was...that? – Miley said, she could barely speak...

Then the door just opened but by itself, and no one was inside the house, not Yin, not Kimberly...

-Where's Yin? :O – Yang asked surprised

- I dont know! :O she...she was here! – Miley said surprised

They walked inside and saw blood, blood on the floor... Was it Yin's blood?

-Where's Yin? WHERE'S YIN!!!??? YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!???? – Yang yelled worried, was his sister okay?

-Oh my gosh!! Kimberly took her away!! – Miley said, she started to worry.. which was weird.

- What's this Miley!? Why did you bring us here!? WHERE'S MY SISTER!? T-T – Yang yelled

- I dont know!! This girl just told me that she was your friend! I didnt even know.. I... this is all my fault... – Miley was about to cry...

- What? No no! Is not your fault... you just didnt know :S now we have to find her AS SOON AS WE CAN! – Yang was really worried now..

- where could Kimberly take her? – Miley asked herself

- I dont know... but I'm gonna do EVERYTHING to find her!! – Yang said, very mad.

Then he took Miley's hand and went away...

_Meanwhile..._

Yin woke up in a weird place she didnt know. She could barely open her eyes...

-Whe...where am I? O.o – she asked herself. Then she noticed that she was covered in blood... "What the...? :O"

That was her blood, she was hurt in her chest, it looked like a lion hurted her with his claws

-Ouuch T_T wha..what is happening!? T-T – Yin said, totally confused and worried

_At The Dojo..._

Miley was watching how quick was Yang prepairing his stuff to go out and search for Yin.

She felt guilty, she took them to there and Yin was kidnapped, this was killing her...

And Yang... he was just breaking apart, What if is too late? Is Yin alright? Is she hurt? He could swear that she was in very bad troubles after he saw all that blood on that floor, and because of the scream he heard before it happened...

-Do-Dont worry Yang, I'm sure we're gonna find her – Miley tried to cheer him up

- I really hope so! I dont want anyone to hurt her... T-T – Yang said, almost crying

- no one will! And I will help you in everything you want! – Miley said...

- I know it Miley, thank you so much :) – Yang finally smiled for a while...

- dont mention it! – Miley said, smiling back

**And that's all so far :) Now I'm gonna try to make it bloody xD**

**I really hope you're likin' this! And I really appreciate the reviews you write! :)**

**Thank you so much! :3**

**R&R ;)**


	7. Acting Out

**Hello Everyone! 8D Here you have the next part of the fic :)**

**Which is the last one ^^**

**I hope you enjoy! 8D**

**And I wanna thank LeeBiLong for giving me ideas! ^^ thank you so much my friend! ^^**

**Let's keep going :)**

**Chapter 7: Acting Out**

-You're kidnapped sweetie, that's what's happening – A voice answered what Yin had asked..

- You...You are not a friend of mine. ¬¬ ..Who…Who the hell are you!? – Yin screamed mad, though she could barely speak, she was too weak & hurt

- Let me introduce myself, my name is Kiko and I'm the Night Master's helper – Kiko answered, smiling wickedly

- Aghh! I should've known! You're just a bi.. – Yin was interrupted by Kiko, she put her fingers on Yin's lips

- shshshsh I don't wanna hear any weeping – Kiko shushed her out, also putting a adhesive tape on her mouth "you will surely want to be shut, cuz you will scream until you have no voice"

Yin just looked at her scared and angry, how could she be saved? Was Yang able to save her as fast as she needed to? She didn't think about Miley, she thought Miley was the guilty of all of this, I mean… she's the one who made them go to that house and there's where she had been kidnapped…

She also was afraid about her brother, what if Miley was an assassin? What if Yang doesn't know anything at all and Miley takes advantage and kills him? But she didn't know that she was wrong…

_Meanwhile…_

Yang and Miley were getting ready to leave the Dojo…But Master Yo saw them, he was confused, why were they leaving so fast? So he dared to ask..

-Where are you two going that fast? –

- it's a long story.. – Yang said

- tell me! – Master Yo said a bit angry

- Okay.. Yin was kidnapped by a weird girl and we don't know where she is! We need to find her as fast as we can! – Yang said, with a worried tone of voice…

- What!? Why didn't you tell me!? – Master Yo replied surprised and worried

- Cuz it JUST happened! And we're getting ready to leave! – Yang said, angry. He had no time to discuss

- Okay… :S – Master Yo couldn't say anything else

Miley & Yang ran outta the academy…

_At The Night Master's Lair.._

Yin was being badly hurt by Kiko and the Night Master was just seeing the show, and laughing wickedly…

Kiko grabbed a knife and got close to her…

-No!! stay away from mee!!! – Yin started to scream, she felt bad and useless because she's not supposed to beg for help, but she couldn't use her powers, and she was so weak!

- Stay away? Hahahahaha not even in your dreams sweetie! – Kiko screamed evily and started to hurt her In her wrists, she couldn't stop to bleed, and scream for pain…

- NOOOO!!! STOOOOOOP!!!! T-T – Yin was about to cry, but she tried to hold on…

- does it hurt? – Kiko asked, she seemed to be enjoying what she was doing

- just leave me alone!! – Yin screamed for pain again…

- no way! Muahahaha! – Kiko laughed evily and started to hurt her in her stomach, she was bleeding more & more everytime. The Night Master was enjoying while Yin was screaming, screaming as loud as she could. She felt an incomparable pain…

- STOP!! PLEASE STOOOP!!! T-T – yin screamed..

- SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH!!! KIKO! KILL HER NOW!! – The Night Master yelled at her…

Tears started to roll down Yin's face, she thought this was the end when she saw that Kiko was about to stab her…

She closed her eyes, but instead of it, Kiko threw the knife away and she pulled her claws out and scratched all of Yin's chest..

Yin screamed for pain one more time, a lot of blood was around her, when she finally passed out, she was fainted

But she seemed dead.. O_O

-Why did you do that!!?? – Night Master asked mad

- I thought it would be more painful if her brother and her friend watch her die… if I kill her now it's like all of this makes no sense -.- so I just wanna make her look dead – Kiko explained..

- Well you're right… BUT I WANNA KILL HER!!! – he screamed mad again…

- Just do what I said!! It's gonna be better! – Kiko said, smiling wickedly…

- Okay -.- just go to see if the WooFool and his stupid friend comes here..-

- Okay – Kiko said, and went outside

_Meanwhile.._

Miley & Yang were getting to the Night Master's lair, Yang looked so worried, what about if was too late? He just wanted her to be okay…

Miley also looked sad, she was worried about Yang's feelings, she didn't want him to be sad though was kinda impossible to stop it…

-Yang…you'll see she's gonna be okay, we're already here, there's nothing to lose, we have to get her outta here, she's gonna be fine – Miley said, trying to comfort him…

- I really hope so Miley T-T , hey you know? I'm feeling stronger when I'm with you :) without you I don't even know if I'd be strong enough – Yang said, smiling at her

Miley started to blush a lot…

-You know I'm gonna be always by your side, everytime you need me :) –

- I know that perfectly Miley :) –

They were getting close to something, close.. & close…They were about to kiss! But someone interrupted before it happens :S

-Wow… the perfect couple in front of my eyes, this is such a sweet scene – Kiko said, smiling wickedly…

Miley & Yang get separated as fast as they could… and blushed…

-YOU!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!!?? – Yang asked, really mad..

- Oh! The pink rabbit… Why don't you just take a look, huh? – Kiko was still smiling wickedly…

- I swear for god that if you hurt her I will.. – Yang couldn't finish, Kiko shushed him out…

- SHUT UP!! Do not swear, you're not even sure! – Kiko said, mad…

- Just get outta our way! – Miley screamed at her and ran towards the lair..

- MILEY WAIT!!! :O – Yang screamed at her, and ran after her…

- Stupids, Muahahaha – Kiko laughed…

They walked in the lair… And they saw the Night Master with Yin, who was covered in blood and unconscious…

It's like Yang's heart stopped for a moment when he saw that…, he thought she was dead, he couldn't even speak…

-Yi…Yin.. :| - It's all he could say..

- She…she cant be dead… No :O!! – Miley was starting to worry even more…

- She's not dead dumbasses! – Kiko said, mad..

- WHAAAT THE HEELL DID YOU DO TO HEEEEER!!!?????? – Yang said, totally exploding of anger…

- just some cuts and scratches, nothing important – Kiko said, smiling wickedly…

- YOU.. ARE.. GONNA.. PAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! – Yang screamed, as he jumped on her, throwing her against a wall…

- FUCK!!! – Kiko screamed…while rubbing her head, that was a big beat…

- You're gonna pay for hurting my sister like that..!!!!! NO ONE CAN DO THAT..!!!! – Yang pulled out his sword and attacked Kiko again, but she tried to defend herself

- wow, you're stronger than I thought WooFool, but.. you're more dumbass than I thought, also.. you've been beside an assassin all this time.. – Kiko said

- What the fuck are you talking about!? – Yang asked, totally confused but still mad, still fighting

- Miley is part of us! How couldn't you realize? – Kiko said, smiling wickedly…

- What!? – Yang & Miley said at the same time…

- What the hell you mean!? – Yang screamed.. Miley was pale, she didn't know what Kiko was talking about!

- Yeah! She brought you and Miley to "My house", didn't she? That's how I took advantage and kidnapped Yin, to kill her! She pretended to be your friend all this time! It just was her big game – Kiko said, she was about to laugh…

- WHAT!? NOOO!!! YANG DON'T BELIEVE HER!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!! SHE FOOLED ME! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS EVIL!!! SHE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK HOW SHE LOOKS NOW!! – Miley screamed, Yang just couldn't believe in Kiko's words…

- Mi…Miley.. :O I… I can…I cant believe it… I… - Yang couldn't even speak, how could Miley do that? (DON'T BELIEVE HER! X_x)

- YANG PLEASE!! I'M YOUR FRIEND!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO… - Miley was interrupted by him…

- STOP TALKING BITCH!!! You're not my friend AT ALL!! Because of you my sister is gonna die!!! I CANT FORGIVE YOU THAT!!! GET AWAY FROM MEE!!! – Yang screamed mad, hurt and confused…

- What!? Agghhh FINE!! I'm gonna show you that this bitch is lying!! And then if you don't wanna believe me.. THAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!! – Miley felt so bad for saying that, but if there's something she hates is that someone lies about her, she got outta there running, still thinking what she could do to make Yang believe her, not Kiko…

Now Yang felt worse than ever, his sister was badly injured and about to die, the girl of his dreams was an "assassin" , and he was trapped in something he didn't know if he was gonna get outta there alive…

_Meanwhile…_

Miley was running and running without stop…

She was thinking what could she do now! She was in such a big problem…

She got to the Dojo and met Master Yo… She thought he could help her…

-Master Yo! I need your help!! – Miley screamed..

- What? :O what's going on? – he asked confused

- I need you to make me become in a WooFoo!! – she screamed..

- WHAT!? WHY!? – He was even more confused than before…

- I need to help Yang fight against this stupid girl Kiko and the Night Master! They kidnapped Yin! And she's so badly hurt! I know I have the force enough to become in a WooFoo like all of you! PLEASE!! IT'S ABOUT LIVE OR DIE!! – Miley was desperate!

- aaah.. Okay! But we have to work so hard!! There's no time left!! – the Master Yo screamed, he didn't even believe what he was gonna do…

- let's get started – Miley said, totally prepaired to be a WooFoo…

_At the Night Master's Lair…_

Yang had been fighting a lot, Kiko and the Night Master wasn't so hurt like Yang was, he was bleeding, Kiko had stabbed her claws several times on his chest, causing serious injuries..

-GET READY TO DIE!!! – Kiko said, laughing evily, getting close with a sharp knife…

But suddenly the Night Master stopped her…

-What? Why are you stopping me? O.o – Kiko asked, confused…

- it's ME the one who shall do it..! – Night Master said…

-But…But..!! I WORKED SO HARD TO BRING THEM HERE! I WANNA BE THE ONE WHO SHALL DO IT..!! – Kiko screamed, exploding of anger…

- NO!! I'M YOUR BOSS HERE!!! YOU JUST DO WHAT I SAY!! AND WHAT I SAY NOW IS THAT I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE..!! I no longer need your help u.u thanks anyway – the Night Master said, Yang was just watching the whole mess, trying to get forces…

- THANKS "ANYWAY" ? YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!!?? I JUST WORKED SO HARD FOR NOTHING!!! First… YOU'VE NEVER BEEN MY BOSS!! YOU REQUIRED MY HELP!! Which is different u.u … I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA KILL THEM!!! I DESERVE IT..!! – Kiko said, grabbing the knife again and getting close to Yang…

But Night Master got interposed between her and Yang, threating her with a giant energy ball… Kiko was so surprised! The Night Master was going to kill her!

-You… You wouldn't do that… - Kiko said, scared..

- yes.. Yes I would… if you don't get away of my way… - the Night Master said, totally decided…

But that's when someone interrupted the whole moment, making explode a wall, someone very powerful appeared…

-MILEY!? What the fuck are you doing back here!? – Yang said, mad…

- I don't care if you don't want me to be here, but I'm gonna show you who's the liar here and save Yin!.. – Miley said, as getting close to them…

- I'm gonna kill you! – Kiko said, but when she tried to get close, Miley threw a poweful lighting…

- MILIGHT! – she screamed, and everything turned white O.O

- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THE LIGHT HURTS ME!!!!!! I DON'T LIKE THE LIIIGHTT!!! – The Night Master said, while hiding from the light…

- That's better to me.. – Miley said, smiling wickedly…

- Woow Miley!! :O how.. How did you do that…? :O – Yang asked, confused and surprised…

- Let's say hello to your new WooFoo partner :) – she said, smiling…

- You're a Woo-Foo now!? :O – Kiko said, surprised..

- Yeah!! Fast.. but it worked.. now if you let me… - Miley said, as she pulled out a bazooka O.O it was a WooFoo bazooka, that was Miley's special weapon…

- Say goodbye.. – she said to Kiko, as she pulled the trigger…

A big energy ball transgressed Kiko's body, causing a big injury in her stomach…

She didn't stop bleeding, though she was trying to don't lose blood. But it was useless, she fell to the ground, ALMOST unconscious…

-Muahahaha! Nice job Miley, now I don't have to bother to kill this bitch – the Night Master said, laughing evily…

- You… dumbass… :S … T-T – Kiko said whispering, to Night Master…

- yeah maybe, but now is your turn… - she turned her head looking at him right in his eyes, she aimed the bazooka to him, she was about to pull the trigger but the Night Master made a move :O he threw another giant powerful energy ball to Miley, this threw her against the wall, and the bazooka was aimed at her now…

-Nooooo!!! – Yang screamed, but it was too late, the energy bullet hurted Miley so bad…

She fell to the ground bleeding to death, and unconscious…

Kiko saw this and weirdly, she thought it was unfair, Yang was almost crying, he was confused but in someway he knew Miley wasn't part of them..

He ran towards her, he held her, begging her to wake up…

-Miley pleeeeeasee!! Don't do this to me!!! DON'T DIE!!! I believe in you! I'm so sorry I didn't before! Please… please don't leave me Miley! Please!! – Yang begged…

Weirdly this broke Kiko's heart.. So with all the strength she had left, she stood up, facing the Night Master…

-I wont do what you say, I wont follow your orders, I wont be your helper or your slave.. I don't wanna be evil again! Not this way… the only thing I want is… see you dead.. – Kiko said, totally angry…

- Oooooh really? And how are you gonna do that? Just look at yourself! you cannot even stand up! – the Night Master said, smiling wickedly…

- How? LIKE THIS! – she aimed the bazooka to him and pulled the trigger 3 times..

Everything exploded…

There was just smoke everywhere, Yang & Kiko were coughing because of it…

Then the smoke was gone, also the Night Master was gone, any of them knew what happened to him O.o

Well.. at least he was disappeared…

Miley & Yin were still unconscious… and bleeding :S

-Ki..Kiko! you…you helped us!! – Yang said, totally surprised

- Yeah… I kinda don't wanna be evil again, this idiot just used me… and I'm sure that every evil person here would use me to their plans.. with this my life makes no sense, I realized when I was just about to die that.. I'd feel better if I'm with you guys.. – Kiko said, she didn't even believe what she was saying.. O.O

- Well.. I guess you can be welcome too, thanks for saving us.. :) – Yang said, smiling..

- Don't mention it.. ^^ -

Suddenly Yin started to open her eyes…

-Ya…Yang…? U_U – Yin said, she could barely speak..

Yang turned around to see that Yin was awake! Yang never felt so happy! His sister was okay now! 8D

-YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!! 8D – he screamed for happiness, as he hugged her as tight as he could… "Goosh I'm SO happy you're awake! Are you feeling okay? Something hurts you? :S"

- yeah.. :( all my body.. Ouuch.. T-T wha.. what happened? T-T – Yin said, she was very sad… and confused

- Well, you know that the Night Master kidnapped you, Miley and I came to help you but everything turned worse, I was about to die like you, and even Kiko said that Miley was an assassin and I believed it, it wasn't true, cuz Miley came back being a WooFoo to help you :) – Yang said, he thought that saying this Yin could change her mind about Miley

. Miley tried to help me? Waiit.. Who's Kiko..? O.o – Yin asked confused…

-I'm Kiko.. I'm the one who caused all of this.. I'm.. so sorry :( I… - Kiko was interrupted by Yin…

- SORRY!? YOU THINK THAT SAYING SORRY WILL SOLVE ANY OF THIS!? – Yin said angry..

- Yin wait! She saved us all! She… made the Night Master disappear – Yang explained..

- Re…really? :O – Yin was too surprised!

- Yeah.. that dumbass just used me! He had to die.. though I don't know if I killed him… I'm really sorry, I would do anything for you to forgive me… - Kiko said

- No.. I mean.. if you saved us.. I think we're okay ^^ - Yin said… "But what about Mil…WHAT HAPPENED TO MILEY!? " – Yin was surprised to see how hurt Miley was..

- the Night Master hurted her so badly.. I just hope she wakes up! Or we must take her to a hospital as fast as we can..! – Yang said, really worried…

But that's when Miley started to open her eyes too 8D

-MILEEEEEEEEEY? 8D – Yang said, he was almost crying for happiness!

- Ya…Yang… U_U what's.. what's going on? U_U Ouuuch everything hurts! – Miley said, she was in pain… :S

- Don't move Miley! We're gonna help you! – Yang said, as holding her… Miley could barely open her eyes, she was very weak…

- Wha…what is she doing here..? – Miley said, pointing at Kiko…

- She helped us Miley, she's on our side now… - Yang said, softly…

Later, Yang was taking Miley & Yin (and even himself) to the hospital… Kiko was about to go with them, but suddenly she turned around to see the Night Master's lair. She couldn't still believe that she's been used! It just filled her with anger…

And she started to sing :O

(I thought the coming song was very good to this part! I thank Yincki14 for making me know this song ^^! I hope you enjoy :) Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale! Here's the link .com/watch?v=8EhRiCw3FrM )

Kiko:- _up above the surface I was just a perfect child, but underneath it all I was craving to be wild, don't you judge by the cover, it's so far from what you see, I'm losing all my patience, waiting on you to believe, I'm suffocating, I cant breathe…_

(So she sings the chorus, looking at the castle and at everywhere with anger in her eyes…)

Kiko:- _let me out this cage! I'm not gonna hold back, gonna break these chains! I'm taking control, not gonna give you something to talk about, it's another side of me! I'm acting out, set me free! I'm ready to show you this is what I need! It's time to get dirty! I'm a show you what I'm talking about, it's another side of me! I'm acting out_…

(She started to walk over there, she was very mad, this was a way to express her feelings..)

Kiko:- _welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show, No, I don't think it matters, if it's real or just a roll, once you get a taste of it, you'll be begging me for more, I'll give you something to remember, once I've hit the floor, I'm letting go…of what you know.._

(She sang the chorus again, with all the strength she had..)

Kiko:- _let me out this cage! I'm not gonna hold back, gonna break these chains! I'm taking control, not gonna give you something to talk about, it's another side of me! I'm acting out, set me free! I'm ready to show you this is what I need! It's time to get dirty! I'm a show you what I'm talking about, it's another side of me! I'm acting out…_

(She sang another part, she was really enjoying it 8D)

Kiko:- _I've been waiting just to drive you crazy, now it's my time and yes it feels amazing, there's nothing left of what you've seen before, life is short just to do what you're told…(just to do what you're told, just to do what you're told) do what you're told… (just to do what you're told) do what! Do what!, do what you're tooold! _

(She sang the chorus for the last time, she was just like exploding)

Kiko:- _let me out this cage! I'm not gonna hold back, gonna break these chains! I'm taking control, not gonna give you something to talk about, it's another side of me! I'm acting out, set me free! I'm ready to show you this is what I need! It's time to get dirty! I'm a show you what I'm talking about, it's another side of me! I'm acting out…! , life is short just to do what you're told (I'm acting out) life is short just to do what you're told (I'm acting out), life is short just to do what you're told (I'm acting out) yeah yeah! I'm acting out!_

The song was over, Kiko felt a little bit better now, after that she walked away, following Yang with Miley & Yin…

_Later…_

They were getting back to the Dojo, they all have been healed ^^ they looked much better than before…

So it's like they were a team now, Yin, Yang, Miley & Kiko…

Kiko was gonna be trained to be a WooFoo like Yin, Yang & Miley…

They tried to forget all what happened…

Then Yin & Miley were talking…

-So.. I guess I must say sorry – Yin said, looking down…

- Uhh? Why? ^^ - Miley asked nicely…

- For how I treated you, I really know you now and I can see you're such a great girl :) you tried to save me and you didn't even care if we were on a fight or not, I really appreciated that, you're.. one of my best friends Miley, really and.. I guess Yang and you make a perfect couple and I'm not mad at all with it ^^ I guess I just behaved like a baby -.- - Yin said

- oh wow! I.. I don't even know what to say ^^" everything's okay with you Yin, it was just a stupid fight, let's forget the whole thng xD and.. about Yang and me.. Yin.. we're just friends ^^ - Miley explained..

- yeah yeah sure ^^ - Yin rolled her eyes, she knew they werent "just" friends…

Suddenly Yang & Kiko walked in…

-Hey girls! ^^ - Yang & Kiko said

- Hey Yang. Hey Kiko :) – Miley & Yin said

- What are you doing? ^^ - Kiko said…

- Just talking ^^ hey Kiko do you wanna see something I have in my room? :) – Yin said

- yeah sure! :D – Kiko said, and followed her…

So now Yang & Miley were there.. just they.. alone.. ^_^

Yang noticed that Miley was holding a sheet of paper…

-What do you have there? ^^ - Yang asked..

- Oh nothing ^^ nothing important ^^ - Miley said, trying to hide it…

- Oooh come on! Show me :D – Yang said, trying to convince her..

- oooh okay ^^ - she handed him the paper… "it's a song I've been writing ^^"

- wooow!! This song looks so cute!! Can you sing it? :) – Yang asked nicely…

- oooh no I'm too shy now ^^ but I'll present it in a concert soon :) –

- that sounds great! I cant wait to hear it..!! 8D Okay.. I must go to do something, I'll be back ^^ - Yang was about to leave, Miley was insecure about saying something or not, but she was brave..

- Yang… wait… -

- What's up? –

- I wanted to ask you… would you want to sing that song with me? :) –

- Wha..WHAT? :O but…but.. ! :O – Yang was so surprised! He didn't even know what to say!

- oh come on! You have such a beautiful voice! And I wanna share the scenary with you :) – Miley tried to convince him…

- ooooh Miley! It would be a so big pleasure! Of course!! Thank you so much!!! – Yang said, he was so happy!

- oooh don't even mention it! I should thank you! ^^ -

So Later, Yin & Kiko sat in the first row of the stadium…

-I'm so excited to see them singing together! – Kiko said, happily!

- yeah me too! It's gonna be so great! – Yin also said, so happy…

So that's when Miley appeared in the middle of the scenary, the people started to scream her name…

-hello everyone!!! 8D I'm here tonight to show a new song I wrote ^^ I guess the things that have been happening to me gave me the inspiration to do this ^^ also… I'm not gonna sing it alone, you'll see, HOPE YOU ENJOY!! 8D – Miley said to the public..

Everyone was just so excited to see!

So the song started with a sweet piano melody..

(the song is called When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus! The sweetiest song ever!! I hope you enjoy as much as I do! Here's the link! .com/watch?v=8wxOVn99FTE )

Miley:- _everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song, a beautiful melody.. when the night's so long…, Cuz there is no guarantee, that this life is easy (yeah..) _

(So she sang the chorus alone for now ^^)

Miley:- _when my world is falling apart, when there is no light to break up the dark, that's when I… I….I Look at you! When he waves are flooding the shore, and I cant find my way home anymore, that's when I… I…I Look at you!_

(Suddenly Yang appeared from the back part of the scenary! Singing! The people started to scream when they saw him standing right behind Miley)

Yang:- _when I look at you I see forgiveness, I see the truth, you love me for who I am like the starts hold the moon! Right there where they belong I know! and I'm not alone (Yeah! )_

(So they sang the chorus together, while looking at each other with a so sweet gaze)

Miley & Yang:- _when my world is falling apart when, there is no light to break up the dark, that's when I… I….I Look at you! When he waves are flooding the shore, and I cant find my way home anymore, that's when I… I… I Look at you! _

Miley:- _you appear just like a dream to me_

Yang:- _just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

Miley:- _all I need, every breath that I breathe_

Miley & Yang:- _don't you know you're beautifuuuul?... Yeaah yeeaaah!_

Miley & Yang:- _When he waves are flooding the shore, and I cant find my way home anymore, that's when I… I…I Look at you! I… look at you! Yeaah yeaaaah! Oooh!_

(everything calmed down for a while…)

Miley & Yang:- _you appear just like a dream to me…_

The song was over, Yang & Miley looked at each other so sweetly, and everyone started to scream their names! Kiko and Yin were so surprised and started to clap and scream as loud as they could!

Miley & Yang took each other hands and thoriwing kisses to the people they went to the backstage…

_At The Backstage…_

Miley and Yang were in there, they were very surprised for what they did!

-Wooow!! I cant believe it! We did a very good job!! – Miley said, excited

- I can believe it coming from you! But I'm really surprised for what we both did! – Yang also said, excited

- ooh come on! You were the star there ;) I enjoyed that so much ^^ - Miley said, nicely

- yeah me too Miley, so much! We should do it more often ;) –

- oh yeah! We will do that again, of course :) – Miley said, smiling…

- And.. Miley… - Yang was about to say something to her…

- What? ^^ -

- Are you still thinking of coming back? :( - Yang said, a bit sad..

- No actually, you know? I've never been so happy since I met you :) I don't wanna leave you, I want to stay, just if you let me, of course ^^ -

- REALLY? 8D AWW MILEY THAT'S GREAT! OF COURSE YOU CAN!! I'm SO happy you're gonna stay!! – Yang said so excited, and hugged her

- aww Yang.. – Miley said, blushing and hugging him back..

And so they started to get close and close! To kiss! No one could bother them now! It was gonna happen!! Buuut…

Kiko & Yin walked in :P , they got separated as fast as they could…

-Wooow guys!! Everyone is so surprised! That song was so beautiful!! – Yin said, happily

- yeah!! Is the sweetiest song I've eva heared! – Kiko said

- wooow thank you soooo much! ^^" – Yang & Miley said…

And they started to laugh and talk…

_Meanwhile…_

Under all the rocks and the mess, something was moving, like trying to get out…

It was a constant try until a claw broke the rocks and could get out…

-They're gonna pay for what they did… above all you Kiko… you're dead meat… - this person said…

Who could he be? O.o

**And this is the end!! 8D yay! I'm proud that this chapter is longer than the usual ones ^^!**

**I'm really happy to be done with this fic, coming soon I'm gonna write another one, of course ;)**

**I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**I also hope you like the songs I used :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I REALLY appreciate if you review! ;)**

**I also wanna thank for all the help I had during the fic! :D specially to LeeBiLong :D**

**Just R&R! ;) THANK YOU EVERYONE! :D**

**C-Ya :D**

**With Loove… Agus :) xD**


End file.
